mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dylanius9000Mugen
Rude and uncalled for Your messages are non-constructive and excessively rude. Please stop. MUGENJanitor (talk) 20:53, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Myuuuh? was me being a bad boy- okay, enough with that. why do you want to bring that tag back? Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 20:56, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Kays. Mugenfan Here T_T I Like to see You Try Drawing Jinmay GTFO Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 02:20, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Stage Problems Take my target story out of the articles for deletion category. It is an actual stage. Thecrazyvoid (talk) 22:27, April 19, 2013 (UTC)thecrazyvoid I didn't delete it because I ddin't think it was a stage, I deleted it because the layout every stage uses wasn't asded. dylanius is an awesome guy. hey man, I just wanted to ask if I could have your permission to edit your oshawott, i want to improve a few things and add a few new attacks. just lemme know if its ok with you. 23:31, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Editception? meh, besides, the original creator's updated version is based around my edit. you started this war by changing the picture I already changed. Thecrazyvoid (talk) 01:10, May 5, 2013 (UTC)thecrazyvoid Super Smash Bros Brawl came out in 2009, THIS IS 2013, BUTCH. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 01:49, May 5, 2013 (UTC) hi there randomguy ijustcamebytosayhiandcraplikethat do you still need help with reversaldef? because i can help if you need it. 01:21, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Why you were blocked I blocked you for a week because you were being rude to some of the users on the chat. Some of those users messaged me about it. Please stop being rude to other users. No hard feelings. 12:23, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm with MUGENJanitor. You made a junk-message on my wall. I can focus on as many W.I.Ps as I want. Who put you in charge of that? That message was uncalled for and exagerative. I only have, like, 4 or 5 W.I.Ps. Satanchu (talk) 18:03, July 16, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu I'm not Insulting you. I'm giving you advice on how to be a good creator. Focusing on more than one character is what makes themlook like a 5 year old did it. try focusing on one at a time if you want to be good. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 20:22, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I am focusing on one, but I am just saying I can focus on all of them if I want to. I'm not stating I'd be good at it. P.S. Your Chespin's gonna be way better than mine. ;) Satanchu (talk) 20:29, July 16, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu Page Contribution Request Dylanius9000, Could you do me a favor and create a page on Souken? (creator of jinmen and gurospooo) Sincerely Erikman04 (talk) 01:33, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I hated them I hate my creations so im restarting. Next time...USE A SIGNATURE. and they're staying there, you can't just remove them. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 13:35, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Concerning Tinky-Winky Same thing for Po. ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:06, August 3, 2013 (UTC) What's the holdup? Guess I beat you to the finish. I've finaly uploaded my new Chespin. So. If you don't mind me asking, what's taking so long to prepare your Chespin? (I'm not rushing, nor expecting you to finish it if that's what your thinking) 02:32, August 6, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu I HAVENT BEEN DOING S___ LATELY, BESIDES WORKING ON A KIRBY EDIT AND PLAYING MINECRAFT. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 13:41, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Gee, that's certainly the best way to respond to a non-violent/offensive comment :| 13:51, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Stress. Is all you need to know. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 14:58, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I see. I will not even attempt to delve into personal matters such as this. 15:06, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Concerning Iron Man that iron man photo thats a new photo please put that back on their please No. Shut up. Please. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 21:40, August 7, 2013 (UTC) What if i told you. Dylanius, what if i told you that I am accualy erikman04? Still. Doesn't. Matter. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 23:36, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hurr Durr. This isn't the first time you haven't done this. You've been banned since you were being disruptive and used profanity. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 03:02, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Galaxyman Started it, you idiot. Ban HIM instead. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 15:58, August 30, 2013 (UTC) True, but you used profanity and annoyed some as well and joined in. Meh, I'll unblock you since it was misjudgement on my part. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 16:32, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hai Hai I don't need signatures, they work for themselves. Or something. (talk) 18:46, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I found what you wanted, Dylan -Redd Remember you wanted Pac-Man/Megaman on the PC version of SFxTK? Well, i found your solution here! I don't need signatures, they work for themselves. Or something. (talk) 00:57, September 18, 2013 (UTC) That is for unlocking them on the PS3/PSVita. I want you to try and go into the Game's Actual Files and try to get them on the Roster! Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 02:23, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello Dylan Just figured I'd find your talk page and say Hi. :D The Wiki Meister (talk) 04:18, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Well... Hi? Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 14:48, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Listen. Can you just stop asking people's age because it's one of the inappropriate actions on Wikia. [[User:Eggium|'Eggy' Soulster]] 15:58, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Say that to the boss and see if that convinces you that this isn't like the Chatium. 18:56, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Sig test so sup there 22:33, October 7, 2013 (UTC) It works like a charm, doesn't it? 22:40, October 7, 2013 (UTC) UNBLOCK ME ON DEVIANTART I didn't do anything wrong. Fien. 18:55, October 9, 2013 (UTC) STOP DELETING A CHARACTER...... ...'s page. Look, it's bad enough that you steal art on DA, but putting Meaningless articles with COPIED INFORMATION? That... is... 13:25, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, NOW LOOK DID YOU DONE FOR MY CHARACTER, NOW GET THE FUCK OUT THIS WEBSITE, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT The one who needs to leave is the art thief who proclaims to be a winged horse. Oh, and also: 13:41, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Mugen Dēta Kichi no Midare + Signature Test What's this about? Are you gonna make like a custom motif or something...? By the way, Like my signature? 06:17, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I plan on making a custom motif with characters bundled with it... Also, nice Sig. 13:48, October 20, 2013 (UTC) But is it gonna have like it's own screenpack? 12:49, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Ye. 14:02, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Can you please Resize the youtube logo i just put in the 2011 youtube logo can you help please and thank you. No. I am busy. And next time, SIGNATURES. Use ~~~~, kid. 14:11, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me sir but what the *BLEEP* are you referring to? Language. also, just let the feeling sink in for awhile, I'm sure you'll remember. 22:03, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello Dylanius This is SkipperThePenguin100 from The Super Chatium wiki, i decided that you would be at the super chatium for the first time since my friend Laser became immature and i decided you to take his place, so we can be friends. http://super-chatium.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat John Leagsdurg (talk) 16:34, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I decline, sadly. I thank you for asking, though. 19:53, November 4, 2013 (UTC) repeatedly breaking the links i repair Dylanius, why do you have to repeatedly break the links that i have repaired? we are suppost to contribute to this wiki, not destroy it. with many misogi's Erikman04 (talk) 20:15, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey, mang, look, IS your link real or not? ask me. 20:20, November 13, 2013 (UTC) And yes the link is real with many misogi's Erikman04 20:22, November 13, 2013 (UTC) You only just had to ask. See? 20:25, November 13, 2013 (UTC) I also plan to replace the old link for gurospooo with the latest version, but currently i am requesting spat856 to convert donalddesu's ronald mcdonald and dark donald to 1.1 so i can replace the link Erikman04 (talk) 20:27, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Rather Rude Yes, I felt it was useful information for someone who was interested in the other palettes. Did you have to be so rude about it, Mr. Big Brother type? Softs (talk) 02:46, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, SOMEONE doesn't seem to notice that those messages, even if they aren't vandalism of the article, still can't be put in the palettes gallery. 12:03, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I understand that now. I'll just make/put in in a notes section. There's still no need to be so rude about everything. Softs (talk) 14:26, November 19, 2013 (UTC) hey this is cross why did u change the update i did on havok 03:20, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Crosspotts10 (talk) FORGIVE ME!!! This is SuperJohnLeagsdurg, i heard you're added to Bopitnerd's bad side list because of TroubleBruin100, obviously and his hypocrisy. and i decided i want you to unblock me in dA and forgive me for what i have done to you. He and TroubleBruin100 became beasts to me and they hate Doge and wrecks opinions of Doge. You have to help me! SkipperThePenguin100 (talk) 13:35, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Whoa there. You know, I have to say: Doge is not some sort of god. It's just a meme. And yes, Trouble is rather immature. But this only started because he thought Alfjarquin on a new account was an imposter to an account he previously closed. Had he not called them fake, I wouldn't have set off these chain of events by calling him Galaxyman. 19:53, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I never called Doge a god, they hate it for no reason because they don't give a crap about it. Also, unblock me on dA, i will watch you and give you a llama. SkipperThePenguin100 (talk) 13:03, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I don't care about it, nor do I hate it for that reason. Basically, I have no strong feelings about Doge one way ot the other. However, I don't mind about unblocking you, as long as you don't do anything suspicious. 19:39, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok. SkipperThePenguin100 (talk) 12:57, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Grizela has 18+ sprites? (This is very awkward to talk about) 11:39, December 27, 2013 (UTC) P.S I shouldn't have done that. My eyes need a fix of . Random suggestion I was thinking for that MUGEN game your working on, the final moves (ones that OHKO or whatever) should have a theme like this play when in use: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVyEw2Rh0wM Just a suggestion... 21:01, January 17, 2014 (UTC) I don't think we should use the Fatal K.O theme for Infinite Attacks. 21:25, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Well, it was only a suggestion. Maybe some kind of theme of sorts plays or maybe somekind of special KO sound. 23:59, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Nanarman's moveset is right! Supersonicmix (talk) 20:33, January 28, 2014 (UTC) If you blame me wrong go to fighter factory ultimate and load Nanarman up and look at his moveset and test the moves in MUGEN. If you are right you are using the wrong version. If you are wrong go change the specials and hypers for nanarman Sorry Having insulted me (and in caps lock) in the chat, I must unfortunately ban you for some times, I'm sorry for that, but this is the rule. But now that I am available, tell me what's the problem for that you have say me "HELP" and I will try to judge for this user(s). ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:13, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Just... Agh... Maybe calling you a coward at the most inconvenient of times isn't the right thing. Also, Narayan had been getting angry at me yesterday, due to reasons you may know of by now. 19:58, February 2, 2014 (UTC)